Fox is Bravo
by TheBlueInfernoKing
Summary: Restart on Naruto is Bravo. Sent from his old world with no memories on his old life he continues down the path life gives him.


**WARNING! WARNING! RESTARTING! RESTARTING!**

 **Yes! I'm finally restarting the Naruto and Girls Bravo crossover story! And this time I'm doing this right! I will be keeping some things and getting rid of others from my original draft before restarting. And now!**

 **Naruto and Girls Bravo are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Mario Kaneda.**

 **Please watch and support the official release!**

 **Chapter 1: My Wish is…**

 _I don't remember much._

 _But of what I do._

 _I know I was loved very much._

 _I know I knew a lot about pain._

 _About suffering._

 _Loneliness._

 _And hate._

 _I remember what I am._

 _And what I'm not._

 _I'm not a monster._

 _Or a demon._

 _I'm not a hero._

 _Or a savior._

 _I'm just me._

 _And my wish is…_

 _My wish is…_

"My wish is to be able to hold the one I love the most." A short blue haired teen said to a tall blonde haired teen.This individuals name is Yukinari Sasaki youngest of two in the Sasaki household. And currently he is talking to his older adopted brother Naruto.

"That's your wish? Huh, I thought it was going to be able to touch any girl without breaking into hives. Shows what I know as an older brother." The blonde teen said even if he is one year older he should at least know something so simple about him.

"WH-WHAT!? I-I'm not Fukuyama big bro I just one girl. That's all." He said his face basically mimicking a Christmas tree. He could never understand the way Fukuyama and his big bro thought that having that many girls around them would be that great, well he could but whenever he thought about it he broke out in hives. Anyway all he knew was that he just needed one girl and that was it.

Then the sounds of girls chatting caught their attention, or Naruto's at least, until it stopped close to them. "Yo! Yukinari I need you to clean our homeroom for me okay, thanks, bye!" she said quickly running off with her friend. All the while Yukinari tries to process what just happened.

"It's okay Yuki you go on home. I'll clean your homeroom and you can make me and you some food at home 'kay?" Naruto said all the while patting Yukinari on his head.

Yukinari just nodded to what he said and made his way from where they were to the front of the school. As he watched him go he thought back on how he came here. He remembered being in a hot spring as the age he is now, then a glowing light, and popping out of a river as a six year old. He was lucky that the Sasaki's were passing by when they did or he may have never gotten the help he needed. After finding him, and covering him due to the fact he was naked, took him to the police to find out just what happened that lead him to being in that river. He told them that he didn't remember and that was true, for the most part. He could remember his name, abilities, but decided to leave those out, and that was it. After that they decided to take him in and he has been with them ever since.

'Well better get to cleaning, who knows how long that's going to take.' All the while not knowing just what kind of hell his brother is getting into.

As he stepped through the door he could hear yelling upstairs. Taking off his shoes and calmly walking up the stairs he could hear Kirie, a friend of his little brother, yelling something about a girl. Proceeding to the bathroom door and opening it he sees his brother being hugged at the waist by a pink haired girl with three dots on her head.

"I see you're busy I'll just come back later." He said closing the door and then walking to his room. "I'm just going to let Yuki take care of his problems. No way in hell am I going to get caught up in his mess again."

Half way to his room he hears the bathroom door slam open and footsteps come rushing at him. Turning he sees his brother running with the pink haired girl in his arm followed by an angry Kirie. While passing him he grabs Kirie by the waist and picks her up.

"Naruto! Let me go damn it!" Ignoring her he walks back over to the bathroom and places her inside then closes the door and holds it like that. The door shakes and you can hear Kirie swearing profusely through the door. After a while the door stop shaking and you can hear a sigh come from the other side. "Please let me out Naruto?"

"Only after you get changed into your proper cloths then I'll let you out." He steps away from the door and looks to his brother who took off his school jacket and gave it to the girl next to him. "So who is the girl with cotton candy hair?"

"This is Miharu, and it's a long story big bro." All the while he rubs his head embarrassingly.

A little while later after everyone has calmed down and Yukinari told Naruto and Kirie about his adventure on Seiren and meeting Miharu's big sister Maharu. "And then she somehow came with me to earth and we don't know if she can send herself back or not."

"Hmm, well I guess I'll prepare the guest room. Hey Kirie can Mi here barrow some cloths that way we can take her shopping tomorrow?" Naruto said while getting up get some things for the spare bedroom. "I'll call mom and dad to just in case they come home early from their vacation."

"Um sure I guess I can spare some cloths just wait and I'll be right back." She than left to get some old cloths that might fit Miharu. All the while Yukinari and Miharu sat in silence when they left.

"They seem very nice people. Thank you for having me as a guest Yukinari." Miharu said clapping her hands together happily.

Yukinari just hanged his head in his hands just wondering what could happen next.

For some reason he felt like hurting himself badly when he thought that.

 **And that's a rap!**

 **Better right? The other one didn't feel right to me and the way I wrote it could've been better than it was.**

 **But with this out I can get a fresh new start!**

 **OH! And for those wondering about any new stories that might be coming out there are two. And here are some hints!**

 **For the first one it involves a girl in a red hood.**

 **The second has something to do with a white ring.**

 **See ya!**

 **Inferno out!**


End file.
